Being with the Hyuuga
by champylin
Summary: it's advantageous to court and even marry the Hyuuga heiress...'Actually that was an excuse, for Gaara wouldn't admit to his self that he is attracted to the Hyuuga heiress.. but to whose advantage is it?really?..Gaaxhinaxsasu with some other pairings
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic, and it's Gaara x Hinata x Neji fanfic, then Sasuke x Hinata would be added soon!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… If I did, Gaara and Hinata would be the main characters 

Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto…- are around 18 years old, making Neji, Ten ten…- around 19

---Hinata's POV---

A feeling of peacefulness surged through me as I took my time stargazing and lay down on the grass. It wasn't something that occurs frequently since I've been pushing myself a bit too much in my training. Usually, I would train with Neji-nii or with my teammates Kiba and Shino, it's good that I got over with my childhood crush with Naruto or I'll be stalking him too. Compared to the usual dull darkness of the night, the sky was decorated by the twinkling stars and the crescent moon. The cool breeze tapped me from time to time and the sounds of crickets were like a soft melody tickling my ears. For awhile my mind was completely blank. It was a really nice feeling, relaxation is like a shooting star that is hard to find and passes too quickly, just what I needed after training the whole morning. Speaking of a shooting star, I just saw one… It was only a blur of light that passed the night sky but nonetheless, I saw it. Being the silly girl I am, although I stopped fidgeting and blushing in front of Naruto, some things never change. I was still the shy and timid girl I was. To put it simply, I made a wish. It was really a common wish a girl would make, but being the Hyuuga heiress and all; it was really 'cheesy' and, from what my father would call it, weak. Well, no one would know right? All I wished for is to find true love; it wasn't really that bad, was it? Nah… no one would know or ever care anyway… I didn't notice, despite my self-induced argument, I smiled myself. The night air was getting cooler and being dressed in my simple Yukata isn't helping at all. Savoring the feeling of the night, I closed my eyes for a moment. When I once again opened my eyes, it was colder, I haven't notice that I fell into a quick nap and it was extremely colder than I remember, it was past midnight already, perhaps three in the morning, funny no one from the Hyuuga estate has found me missing, perhaps they never thought of me going out of the estate late at night. I better go back home already, it really is cold out here. When I got up from the grass I was laying at, I suddenly saw a flash of red. Who in their right minds would be out in a time like this? Well, that is other than me. Anyway, if that person is out here late at night then, perhaps it's a bad person trying to kidnap me and find the secrets of the Hyuuga? Nah, I wasn't even sure if it's a person. I better leave and let it be but the other part of me wanted to find what it is. Well, the latter was quite appealing, and as what they say 'curiosity killed the cat', I was shocked to see a man with red hair walking to my direction. He had turquoise colored eyes with black rims surrounding it. If I was just some other girl, I would have fawn over him, but I remembered this man, he was the one I saw with my teammates killing in the chuunin exams, suddenly, it was a bit warmer, only then was when I realized that he was behind me, everything then went black with my last thought being 'Gaara…'

---Gaara's POV---

I was walking in the woods when I felt someone was watching me. Since I became the kazekage, a lot of attention was given to me. Before, people would be running away or hiding from me, but since the shukaku was taken from my body, people changed. If it was that easy to change, I wish I could change my sleeping habits. When I felt that the person was approaching me, I felt a little uncomfortable, from afar, I could picture that it was a girl, dressed in a yukata, perhaps trying to seduce me? What else? Who in their right minds would go out this late or rather early and cold dressed like that? I've had enough women chasing me around and shouting they would marry me. Sometimes, I wish I could just kill them like when Shukaku was residing in me. But no, I am now a kazekage, it wasn't right to do that. All I could do now is glare. Glare so much, but those women wouldn't just get it in their thick skulls. They think that it is so cool, and I'm some hot and mysterious guy. It disgusts me so much that I wanted to vomit with just thinking about it. Anyway, when the woman was nearing me, much to my distaste, I reappeared behind her and hit her back neck, which would make her unconscious for a while. It was a wonder on how she managed to face me and dropped on me, she wasn't even heavy but I fell on the ground, it really took me by surprise. I should've used my sand, or it was really nice when the shukaku was still residing in me and the sand would always be there to protect me out of nowhere. Anyway, her head was lying on my chest; she must've been a head shorter than I was, I tried to get her off of me, when I successfully got her off, with the last thought of her being really soft, I managed to get up from the ground. I should be leaving, but when I looked at her, I was glued at my place. If she was trying to seduce me, it was really working. The yukata she wore now ended on her mid-thighs revealing long white and smooth legs. Her skin was really smooth and white, with the moon penetrating in it, making it seem to be luminous. Her hair was black with a hint of blue in it; it was also quite long that would probably end by her waist. Her lips were plump and with the color of sakura blossom; her face radiated an impression of innocence to anyone who would see her. One word would describe her 'beautiful'. She was like some porcelain doll, but, as a porcelain doll, she looked weak, fragile. Looking at her, she had the right curves on the right places of her body. Her lying on the grass was like screaming take me. I couldn't just leave her, what if someone else sees her? Then take advantage of her vulnerability? But she was here to seduce me right? Meaning she is not as innocent as she may seem?

---Normal POV---

In the end, Gaara couldn't decipher what to do with her.

'Damn if I ever let any man see her like this'

'But she came out here dressed like that, so late at night? It means she wants someone to see her like that'

'ugh… I should've left rather than made her unconcious'

Gaara didn't notice that it had already been an hour of him arguing with himself on what to do with her, and that she was opening her eyes. Only when he heard a shriek did he realize that she was awake and looking at him with eyes wide with fear. It was only normal for people to look at him with fear, although he hasn't gotten that for awhile. Still he felt hurt when it came from her.

'If this is part of her seduction, or making me feel guilty, it sure is effective' Gaara thought

'What is he doing here? What would he do to me? Will he kill me? He is sure powerful since he is THE kazekage of Suna… No!!! I don't want to end here, I still want to do much in life, I still have to make father proud, I still haven't had my first kiss from a boy yet, my wish hasn't made to its effect yet! Oh, what kind of thought am I making when this is my last thought' Hinata wondered with fear, she didn't realize that Gaara is now looking at her and he himself confused of what kind of thought were running inside her head. With all the courage she had in herself which were not so much, she managed to speak.

"A-no….Ka-Kazekage-sama…I-I'm so-sorry f-for b-bothering y-you, I-I S-still w-want t-to d-do m-much i-in life, I-I don't w-want to e-end it h-here…P-please f-forgive me… d-don't kill me please!!!" the last part being a quick cry.

Gaara couldn't understand much of what she was saying, since she kept on stuttering, he only managed to understand the last part when she shouted 'don't kill me please' when he digested what she meant, only then did he realize that she wasn't here to seduce him, he looked into her eyes, it was pearly white, oh, a Hyuuga he then realized. Then he replied in his cold monotone voice "Don't worry, I'm not in the mood to kill now…" which only made Hinata shiver with the word 'now', the fear was now visible on her whole face that made her paler than she already was. Gaara saw this and cleared his throat and again spoke "I meant I won't kill you unless you initiate"

This made Hinata relax a little, but still very much afraid of him. She managed to look at his eyes and whisper "oh…" then shifted her gaze to somewhere else.

'Pathetic' was one word that came to Gaara's train of thoughts, but then again its better that way. After realizing that she is a Hyuuga, not only that, but he remembered her during the chuunin exam, she was the Hyuuga that fought with her cousin and nearly died. What makes it better is that she is the Hyuuga heiress. What's in Gaara's mind was simple. 'First of, I came to Konoha for a peace treaty between the Leaf and sand village, it was a smart choice to form an alliance with another village like Konoha. If I court and manage to marry the Hyuuga heiress, and Hyuuga being the most influencial clan in the whole village of konoha, I could manage to get support from the Hyuuga making the alliance with Konoha easier and stronger.' Actually that was an excuse, for Gaara didn't know that he was attracted to the Hyuuga heiress that he made those weird thoughts. In reality there is only a minimal advantage on his part, but he wouldn't let his pride accept the fact the he is attracted to her… at last he managed to say "I'll walk you home to the Hyuuga estate…"

"De-demo…"

"What?" Gaara replied in a irritated voice

Being the the way she was, fear got the best of her that she only managed to reply in a soft whisper "H-hai…", with that she bowed her head and started to walk with Gaara with her head hanging low. Gaara only had a visible smirk plastered on his handsome face.

---TBC---

Hope you like it…Please review!!!! I'd really love encouragement… Please tell me to continue… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Too bad… I want to add a love story of Gaara and Hinata…

Hello! I'm so happy about the reviews I received!!! I loved it!!! Please keep reviewing my works!!!

Anyway, without further a do, I present Chapter 2!!!!!!

"….." talking in normal pov

'…..' thoughts in normal pov

---Hinata's POV---

This is really strange… 'Why would THE kazekage want to walk me home?' That question kept on bugging me since we started walking, if only I had more confidence… Only if I wasn't_ weak_…This will not do… I shouldn't keep on making myself thinking that way… but… after being insulted and being called weak by almost everyone… I couldn't help it… I'm weak, I couldn't stand for myself and I couldn't protect myself. Those thoughts were deeply embedded in my brain…What if THE kazekage gets mad at me? Would he end my life here? No… He said he won't right? He said he won't unless I initiate, right?

---Normal POV---

Gathering all the courage Hinata has mustered up, she finally asked the one word question, which sounded like two…

"W-why?"

"Why what?" Gaara replied, looking at her like it's only natural for him to do so

"W-why d-did you a-ask t-to walk m-me h-home?"

"What?" Gaara seemed confused, arching a non-existent eyebrow

"W-why didyouasktowalkmehome?" Hinata couldn't help it… his mere presence is making her sweat all over…

"What?" Gaara is all confused… His voice coming out a little harder than he intended, he couldn't help it either, the Hyuuga is so weird…

"N-nothing" Hinata replied, she couldn't ask the question in a normal pace nor without stuttering, 'oh I'm so pathetic' Hinata thought

---Gaara's POV---

This Hyuuga is definitely weird. At first, I just thought of her pathetic, but calling her pathetic is even a compliment… She actually is even worst… First she'll ask me something with her all stuttering voice, then she'll repeat it in such a quick pace, as if I'm gonna eat her… Then, she'll say it's nothing? Oh! The troubles of talking with this Hyuuga… Maybe I really _am_ scaring her… I should be a little gentler, oh… Subaku no Gaara, gentle? Not in my whole two lives did I ever think of me doing that… but to gain advantage, I'm doing this for Suna, not for myself… I must be gentle… Damn… What is this Hyuuga doing to me? Such a mystery… If those stupid fangirls thought that I'm mysterious, they should rather look and talk to this Hyuuga…hmm… maybe she isn't mysterious… just plain weird… I Looked at Hinata, she has her head hung low, as if she's to ashamed to even hold her chin up high… she was staring at the grounds while we're walking, making me see those long eye-lashes… she is weird… but on the second thought… she really is beautiful. That made me come with another thought… she is weak, vulnerable and beautiful… that doesn't make her pathetic but an ideal wife. What made me think that this Hyuuga isn't taken? What if she has a husband waiting for her? She's of my age making her a young woman fit for marriage. Or what if she has a lover already? Thus explaining her weird behavior while talking to me? Ugh… the troubles of THE _kazekage_… okay…this should be simple… I must ask her.

---Normal POV---

Gaara stopped and asked her "Hyuuga, are you seeing somebody now?"

"w-what d-do you m-mean Ka-kazekage-sama?" Hinata answered while thinking 'why is he asking me that? Could it be that… first he asks to walk me home… then he asks me if I'm seeing someone right now… could it be that?' when that thought came upon Hinata, she started to turn red all over…Gaara seemed to notice and asked her…

"Are you okay? You seem sick…" 'oh, maybe she's starting to get sick since it's cold and it's not even dawn yet… I don't know much about this stuff since I don't really get sick…' "here… wear these" Gaara took-off his coat, that still has an undercoat 'good thing I'm wearing my kazekage clothes' and handed it to her

Hinata was perplexed by Gaara's action, she accepted the coat and put it around her, it sure was welcoming for Hinata's small body… It was warm and smelled like gentle sandalwood cologne that has a really manly scent in it. "a-arigatou…"

Gaara couldn't help but notice how cute she was in his garment. She was shorter than he was, making the ends of the coat touching the grounds, and it was too large for her size… It was way too adorable… with these thoughts, he couldn't help but have a feeling of possessiveness for her… but that doesn't mean that he forgotten the question he waited an answer for… "What I mean is…" Gaara wasn't able to finish his question since they already arrived at the Hyuuga estate and having another Hyuuga welcome them or rather him with a sneer. Out of instinct he grabbed Hinata who is standing beside him by her shoulder and pulled her towards him, making him hold her in an intimate position. The thought of this man being THE probable lover or husband made him glare at the male Hyuuga. When he felt Hinata trying to move away from his hold, he couldn't help but scowl. He wanted to pull her back but then she finally spoke

"N-Neji-niisan…" she tried to speak calmly, but couldn't hide the surprise that rang clearly in her voice… Neji couldn't help but pull her close into a hug…

"Hinata-sama, why are you out here…" then he redirected his gaze that is filled with disgust to Gaara "…with _him_?" emphasizing the word_him _with much disgust

---Neji's POV---

I was wondering what Hinata-chan (yes, he calls her Hinata-chan in his thoughts) was doing, but I couldn't sense her presence in her room… I scanned the whole Hyuuga compound using my Byakugan but still couldn't find her… I start panicking and was about to search further when I felt her ki with another presence… She was nearing the compound… and then I saw her… with _him_… what is going on? I'm sure I've never seen Hinata-chan having a conversation or even any interaction with _him_, and then suddenly, I'll see _him_ walking her home and having _his_ coat around my Hinata-chan's shoulder? No, this isn't right.

---Gaara's POV---

This person is someone the female Hyuuga considers as a nii-san. I shouldn't react nor feel this way. He's just someone who she considers… but why is he hugging her? That's not right, and still, he is male. I couldn't help myself but groan, which was uncalled for. The female Hyuuga gently pushed herself from _his_ embrace and faced me… she bowed to me out of respect and started talking

"A-arigatou f-for w-walking m-me h-home k-kazekage-sama" she said to me, while her _nii-san_ held her shoulders and said

"You shouldn't bow to _him_, Hinata-sama" and glared at me.

How much I wanted to punch his face and peel that intensified glare he's giving me off of his face and replace it of ones begging for mercy. This Hyuuga, I remembered is the one she was fighting with in the chuunin exams. He almost killed her I remember, but now he's acting like he's always been tender and caring towards her. Well, looking at the Hyuuga heiress, she did change a lot. She became really beautiful. From a tomboyish looking girl, into one fine beautiful woman. I ignored the comment that yes; they call him the Hyuuga prodigy, and waited till the Hyuuga-heiress, yes, her name was Hinata, _he_ called her that, look at me. Then, I gave her a silent nod and turned to leave.

---Normal POV---

Gaara was stopped by a nin and suddenly he heard a voice of an older man.

"Kazekage-sama, it's a pleasure for me seeing you walk my daughter home. Why don't join you me for tea?"

Gaara turned his head back to the Hyuuga's compound and saw the respectable Hyuuga Hiashi. Then, he gave another silent nod.

---TBC---

Well… hoped you liked it… Please submit a review…Enlighten me with your thoughts

You can also give me ideas on how I should keep my story going… revies are highly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto… I only own _this_ story

Please review… Thanks for all the reviews by the way…

So here is Chapter 3 Read and Review… Please… Please!!!.

--- Gaara's POV---

It wasn't a wonder on why the Hyuuga would invite me to tea, for when I glanced at the female Hyuuga she was still wearing my coat. 'No wonder'

When I went inside the manor, the Hyuuga prodigy kept an eye on me, much of a glare actually. When the clan head asked him to leave me and him with his daughter alone, I already knew where this was going, he's going to interrogate what happened between me and his daughter. There was a long chit-chat in which he talked about what the people might say and stuffs, I really didn't pay attention much. I was busy looking at the female Hyuuga, Hinata was her name I heard _him_ say. She was hanging her head low with her bangs covering her eyes. I took my time studying her face.

"…An engagement"

Did I hear him right? My eyes widen at the word 'engagement' it means 'marriage'. I was shocked but this is what I wanted right? I just couldn't believe that it would be that easy. Then again, when I thought it over, it was highly probable that the head of the Hyuuga clan, which is her father to talk to me about it. He _would_ make me marry her to avoid shame for the clan. It's not that I would disagree or anything, this is just as I wanted. Still I never thought it would be this fast. I wanted this but a thought is different from reality. I looked at him to confirm if I heard him right, he held his head high and stood from where he is sitting. I looked at Hinata, she still wasn't saying anything, and knew she wasn't taking this easy for I saw some tears threatening to fall out from her eyes.

---Hiashi's POV---

This is really good for the clan, a kazekage marrying my daughter. I already knew that Hinata tried her best to impress me, but she is just not fit to be the future head of the clan. She would be criticized and I don't want her to be experience what I had. She wouldn't be able to take it. She's too soft hearted and the council would surely break her. Although I don't show it, I really love her. She isn't what I would call a real Hyuuga, but she is my daughter. All fathers would like what is best for his daughter. As I can see it, the kazekage has changed a lot. I first saw him when he was younger and knew that the shukaku isn't residing in him anymore. I just feel that he would do her good. Let's say it's a 'father's intuition'. She might hate me for this, but later on, she would thank me.

I was about to leave the room to ask them to talk it over for my decision _is_ final, when suddenly I felt Hinata tugging my kimono. This is the first time she ever did this and I just had to stop.

"W-why?" she said, her voice was trembling with fear and sadness; she looked at me with tears falling from her eyes, It's so hard for a father to give his daughter away and she wasn't making it any easier. My stoic face that masks all my emotions was about to fall of, and I knew that I mustn't. So I tried to eye her with what  
I usually did, eye her with so much disgust, I knew she is seeing me as a father who hates his daughter, but this is for her betterment, it pains my heart also.

---Hinata's POV---

'Why? Am I this much of a burden? Do you even consider me as a daughter?' I wanted so much to ask him that, but only the word 'why' escaped my mouth. When I looked at my father's face, I don't want to hear his answer anymore since he eyed me with such disgust; more tears fell from my eyes, then suddenly, the Kazekage had spoken.

"No…"

I wanted to die at that moment. I was in so much shame and hurt when he rejected my father's decision. Why would he accept such a weakling… that is _me_ to be his future wife? Why hadn't I thought about that? I should've stayed quiet as I usually did; this is so much to take. My father wanted to give me away, while _he_ doesn't want to accept me.

---Gaara's POV---

I don't want to marry her. She is such a weakling. She should be thankful that _I _didn't try to complain and just stayed silent. She would be such a burden. How dare her refuse _me_? _I_ the kazekage of Suna, a strong and handsome man, would be rejected by _this _woman? No, I rather reject her first.

Hiashi shifted his gaze to me. Yes, he must be angry. After all, some of the people in Konoha saw me walking her home with my robe on her body. Perhaps half of the population in Konoha knows that by now. As they say 'mouths can never be kept shut'. I shifted my gaze at _her_; she looked at me with her sad and pleading eyes. It was so much to take. Damn, she is beautiful. She looked like a fallen angel at that moment.

---Normal POV---

There was a sudden silence inside the room. Hiashi was about to speak, but before he could, the Kazekage has beaten him up to it…

"No… until she finds me worthy…" the Kazekage said it so seriously that anyone who hears and heard it would surely believe it.

Hinata's eyes widen.

Hiashi gave a smirk.

Neji, who was outside the room and watching everything using his byakugan and overhearing the conversation clenched his fists.

While Gaara… who knows what's running in his head? He just stayed looking serious and fixed his eyes at Hinata.

---TBC---

Okay… that was short… the chappies I upload is getting shorter and shorter, I promise the next on would be longer if I get more reviews… It makes my heart ache so much since so few poeple reviews my work… oh… If you read, please at least leave a review… tears forming in the eyes "onegai!!!"

Thanks for reading… it's not so hard to click the button


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!!! First of, Thank you for all the reviews… I hope more reviews would be given to my simple story…

Well, actually, I have a confession to make…uhm… I already planned the story and what would happen in every chapter… I think it's pretty good.

I'll get _rid_ of Neji through this chappie… Well not as in get rid of him, but no more nejixhina thing… This will purely be a gaaxhinaxsasu fic. So, I'm so very sorry to the people who expected it to be gaaxhinaxneji… if you're wondering when will sasuke appear, he'll be around in chapter 6 or 7. So if you want to know what'll happen, keep reviewing… (PLEASE) Think this way…

You'll be able to help a person that is me.

Chapter 4

---Normal POV---

After everyone in the room recovered from the shock, Hiashi announced that he'll be leaving them alone to talk. Hearing that, Neji also left quickly and head towards the garden.

The room now is filled with the awkward silence as Gaara and Hinata pondered in their own thoughts.

---Gaara's POV---

That was very much uncalled for. What did I just say? 'Find me worthy?' There is definitely something wrong with me. Why should I even prove myself? I'm kazekage for speaking out loud. What is she doing to me? Not that I'm attracted to her, or am I? No, it must be for some other reason. Perhaps it's what they call 'spur of the moment', yeah that must be it. Ugh… I don't know what to do now. First, I never thought of courting a girl. Second, I never thought I would be. Third, girls throw themselves at me. (Then this Hyuuga is one heck of a lucky woman) Perhaps I should've listened to Kankuro with his stupid love thing, nah… that would make me stupid….

---Hinata's POV---

'Are my ears playing with me? Did I hear him right? Am I dreaming?' what the Kazekage had said was very much confusing. When what he said sank completely in my head, I felt my heart beat erratically that it's as if it'll explode any moment. I started to grow red and I hang my head low having my bangs cover my eyes. I couldn't seem to fix my gaze anywhere, and then I saw his teacup. It was half empty and it gave me a reason to finally break the silence.

---Normal POV---

"Kazekage-sama…" Hinata started but was interrupted by Gaara

"Gaara" Gaara simply stated

"Hmm…?" Hinata looked into his eyes, finally, as if asking again

"call me Gaara" again he stated then looked straight into her eyes

"hai… Gaara-sama…"

"Just Gaara…"

"uhm… Gaara-san…" Gaara answered with a nod "…do you like more tea?"

"No. I dislike tea" Gaara replied, he also noticed that she didn't stutter for once.

"W-why?"

"too bitter." Gaara eyed Hinata, he noticed that dark rings were forming under her eyes, and her eyes were now puffy and red, perhaps because of crying…

"ano…" before she could speak more, Gaara interrupted once again…

"Go rest. I'll see you later tonight for dinner." Then he stood up without leaving his eye contact with Hinata till she answered "H-hai". Then he left.

---Neji's POV--- (inside the Hyuuga compound's garden or whatever)

I can't believe this. Gaara is acting way out of character and it's pissing me off. What was he trying to do? Impress Hinata-chan? Is it true, what he said? 'Till she finds me worthy…' huh…

I'm the protector of the heiress, and I don't do it just for duty. I do it because… Why do I keep on doing it anyway? Shouldn't I be happy that a burden would be lifted from me? But isn't it my fate to be her protector forever?

Gaara… he was fated to be the vessel of Shukaku, fated to be hated by everyone and only to be loved by his self… but he became the Kazekage of Suna, from a monster to a protector. From being hated to being admired. And from being alone… he now wants a companion. He went against his fate while I stayed the same. Although there have been a lot of changes… I will always be Hinata-chan's Neji-niisan. At least that would never change…

…and I realized…. that Fate is not Fate till you accept it. For destiny doesn't make a man strong, it is a strong man that makes his own. And for that…

Subaku no Gaara is a strong man.

---Gaara's POV---

The whole morning and afternoon after the conversation with the Hyuugas I have spent talking with the Hokage of this village. Tsunade. She is one talkative woman, unlike… what? I'm not thinking of _her_. It's just that, well…

The whole time I spent with Tsunade, I just nodded my head when I think she's asking a question. Actually, I half listened; actually, I just let it pass through my ears, whatever it is she was saying. I can't wait for this idiotic meeting to end.

---Tsunade's POV---

I was so happy to see that this Gaara is actually listening to what I am saying. All I said was crap. Then suddenly, I told him, "Sake is so good, you better try it." He still nodded, I can't believe this. Such an agreeable guy truly fit for a Kazekage… Then I asked him if he's having any kind of engagement tonight, for surely, I wanted to drink with him… It wouldn't be so bad to have company every once in a while. Then he nodded his head. Well, actually, I knew that he shouldn't have any engagement tonight since, well… wait… unless he has a date! I heard about a gossip this morning about him and a certain indigo haired girl… Huh! That must be it…

---Normal POV---

"Gaara, do you have a date tonight with a certain _indigo_ haired girl?" Tsunade asked slyly.

Gaara just nodded again. Then he saw the grin that is plastered in the Hokage's face. He gave a second thought on what the Hokage asked, but it was too late when he realized what the question was about. He just admitted that he has a date with the Hyuuga. He hasn't even admitted to his self that it _is_ a date. And of all people, he just admitted it to the _always_ _Drunken_ Hokage…

Smart move Subaku no Gaara.

"Huh! I knew it! I just can't believe it's true. No one was sure about seeing the two of you this morning, _together_ but now, I just confirmed it coming from _you_ of all people. " Tsunade boasted with a smug smirk.

Gaara just looked at her with a bored face… actually, he's already quite irritated about it, but through the years, masking his emotions was relatively easy.

"Anyway, no matter how you deny it, you already admitted it, and I know It.… well, you better get going… I don't like Hinata waiting…" when Gaara turned to leave, just before he left the door, Tsuanade called his attention back and having her face turned serious "…and Subaku no Gaara, don't hurt her feelings…" It wasn't a request. It was an order.

Gaara gave a half nod, and turned to leave. While Tsunade, she had a small smile in her lips. Hinata is a nice girl, Gaara is a changed man.

---Gaara's POV---

That meeting was quite long… I can go to the Hyuuga estate now; it's just 30 minutes before dinner. Not that I'm… No. I am not nervous nor am I excited. It's not a date; it's just dinner… but… damn! Thisis a date.

I was standing outside the Hyuuga household when I felt a sudden chill crawl on my skin. Someone is watching at me, I looked behind me, and there I saw a certain Hyuuga eyeing me much to my distase.

($&$&&$&$E$ I'm ending it here!!! $&&&&&&&&&$((#&$&)

Just kidding...well since I got good reviews I'll continue…

---Normal POV---

"Hyuuga…" Gaara said in a straight voice.

"_Gaara_… "

"What do you want?" he's getting quite irritated with how this Hyuuga was addressing him. No, he didn't like it even a bit.

"I don't care if you're Kazekage or not, if you hurt her, prepare for your doom." It's not a suggestion, rather it sounded like a statement, or even a threat.

"Is that a threat_Hyuuga_? I doubt you could beat me." Gaara said in a low mocking voice

Neji gave a conceited laugh "No Gaara... It's more than that…"

Gaara's smirk was wiped from his face and was replaced of which of confusion, and it was Neji's turn to be the one smirking. Then he left Gaara in his own thought…

'Why am I receiving this kind of _words_ today?'

---Hinata's POV---

'Dinner would still be in an hour, I'm already prepared but I can't stop trembling… I still can't believe what's happening between me and Gaara-san' I told myself.

'Gaara-san…' uhm… strange, it came out of my mouth so naturally. When I actually realized what I have just addressed him I felt a shiver ran through me. As the clock ticked nearer to the expected time, my palms started sweating. Well, it's not everyday that a Kazekage would invite you to dinner. Nonetheless the renowned Kazekage that is Gaara.

It is now five minutes before dinner time and Gaara-san wasn't here yet. When it was already a minute before dinner time, I suddenly thought that he forgot about dinner, I should be happy. I won't spend my time alone with him... but… I felt a pang in my heart.

'He would come for sure…I just have to wait.'

And true to his words, Gaara was exactly on time.

------TBC

This is still not that long… but I'm quite busy with school…

Next chappie would be longer if I get enough reviews as I hoped.

Do not forget… press that button… it would really make me happy.


End file.
